1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and taught herein relates to wind driven power generation systems and more specifically relates to wind turbine efficiency and maintenance for use in onshore or offshore locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 61/631,529 discloses a wind system, which incorporates double, counter-rotating blades, driving a singular vertical shaft. The power is converted from horizontal to vertical by use of a magnetic translation device. The power is transmitted to near the earth or ocean surface elevation whereby a generator is mounted thereby allowing the vertical shaft to rotate the generator in turn producing electrical power.
The invention disclosed and taught herein is directed towards a major improvement of wind systems to be used onshore or offshore.